Blast From The Past
by Red Witch
Summary: When Trinity is assigned to help SHEILD with a new invention, they stumble across the secret of Captain America. R&R the shocking, insane completed fic and find out what happens.
1. Time to Play with SHEILD!

**I don't own any Marvel characters. Only the Delgato kids and Xi are mine! Well I had this idea for a Captain America comeback story featuring the Misfits! **

**Blast From the Past**

Chapter 1: Time to Play with SHEILD!

Encircling the Earth was the floating headquarters of SHEILD. Nick Fury marched through the corridors as if he owned them. "So what does this device do again?" He asked his aide.

"It's a teleportation device sir," The aide told him. "It was originally created by Cobra scientists but was captured by GI Joe and studied. For years it was deemed unusable mainly because the elements that powered it were rare and impossibly hard to get to. However recently there has been a new breakthrough."

"Good," Fury nodded. "Something like that will be very useful to SHEILD. So we're gonna meet the scientists who fixed this doohickey?" 

"Uh…they're not exactly scientists sir," The aide gulped. 

"Well what exactly are they?" Fury asked.

"Well…" The aide sighed as he opened the door. 

Inside the room were not only several contraptions but also three identical little ten-year-old girls in pink lab coats running amok. Trying to control them were two GI Joes and an older girl with blue streaks in her black hair. "YOU THREE LITTLE MANIACS STOP TURNING ALL THE KNOBS!" The older girl shouted.

"We have to get everything just right!" One girl in pigtails told her. "Hey! We have visitors!"

"Thank god!" The Female Joe groaned. "I'm Cover Girl and this is Shipwreck. Shipwreck!" 

Shipwreck was annoying a female SHIELD agent. "What? Oh hold on sweets! Be right back!" He sauntered over. "Hey there! Shipwreck Delgato's the name!" 

"What is all this?" Fury glared at the children. "A day care field trip?"

"These are the ones who fixed the transporter," Cover Girl explained. "Believe it or not." 

"Sir they're our technical advisors on this project," The aide told him. 

"Hello Mister Fury," The Triplets sang out cheerfully. 

"You gotta be kidding me," Fury's jaw dropped. 

"I'm afraid not," The aide sighed. "This is Trinity. That's Miss Daria, Miss Quinn and Miss Brittany." 

"Don't let their age fool you," Shipwreck smiled. "My girls are geniuses! Take after their old man!"

"Ha!" The older girl snapped sarcastically. 

Shipwreck glared at the older girl and turned his attention back to Fury. "Yup my daughters are smarter than the smartest sea serpent that ever lived!"

"And have worse manners to boot!" Cover Girl groaned.

"Okay you're their father," Fury was trying to get a handle on the situation. "Are you their mother?"

"No, thank god!" Cover Girl sighed. "I'm just here to help keep things in line. Girls! Stop that! Come back down here!"

The girls had levitated to the top of a strange machine. "We just want to make sure it's working properly!" Brittany sang out. 

"Let me guess," Fury closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They're also mutants as well as geniuses? Am I right?"

"Bingo," The girl with blue streaked hair sighed. "It runs in the family." 

"This is Wavedancer," Cover Girl introduced. "She's also Shipwreck's daughter and the Triplet's sister. She is also leading the Misfits."

"Yes I've heard about you and the new team," Fury nodded. "Impressive work you did with the Pulsar Cannon."

"It was a team effort sir," Althea told him. "We've been working hard to…oh no!" 

"So maybe later you and me should go out sometime," Shipwreck was once again hitting on the female SHEILD agent. "I know this great Italian place. It's nice and dark and very private…"

"Yeah she could stab you to death and no one would find your body for hours!" Althea hit him from behind.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shipwreck rubbed his sore head.

"We're here to keep an eye on the Triplets! Not to get you a date!" Althea shouted.

"Do you always have to interfere with my private life?" Shipwreck shouted.

"What private life?" Althea shouted back. "I can't take you anywhere in public without you hitting on women! It's disgusting!" 

"Uh maybe you girls should explain what you've done and how this works?" Fury quickly turned his attention to the girls as Shipwreck and Althea fought. 

"Very simple," Brittany showed him a pin. "Using this pin attached to a person the Mass Device can home in onto your location. She put one pin on his aide. 

"We were able to convert the fuel system from running on precious metals to a simple plentiful fuel supply." Daria poured in some strange purple fluid. 

"Grape juice?" Fury took the container and looked at it. "This thing runs on grape juice?"

"It's also very nutritious!" Quinn told him. "Now all you have to do is press the button like so and…" She did so. The aide disappeared. Only to reappear on the other side of the room. "Voila!" 

"Well that's handy if you want to cross the room without walking," Fury asked. "Does it have a longer range?"

"Actually with this device you can send anyone anywhere," Cover Girl said.

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO PICK UP EVERY HALFWAY DECENT WOMAN YOU SEE?" Althea shouted. 

"YOU ARE SUCH AN EVIL AND SELFISH CHILD! DON'T YOU WANT YOUR FATHER TO HAVE SOME HAPPINESS?" Shipwreck shouted.

"I DON'T WANT MY FATHER TO END UP IN JAIL!" Althea shouted. 

"Can you send them out of here?" Fury groaned.

"No problem," Brittany pushed a button and they disappeared. "We figured this would happen so we stuck a pin on them earlier. We just sent them to the cafeteria to have a little talk." 

"That's better," Fury breathed a sigh of relief. "But can you really send anyone anywhere?"

"Sure watch!" Quinn pushed a button again and instantly the aide found himself in Tahiti. 

"Uh…hello?" The aide looked around and found himself surrounded by water and palm trees. 

Back at SHEILD Fury looked at the screen. "You sent my personal assistant to Tahiti?" 

"We figured he needed a vacation," Quinn told him. "And here's the best part!" She showed her wrist to him. There was a small watch-like device attached to it. "This is our newest invention! A personal relay system that you can use to have the device transport to anywhere in the world!"

"Let me see that," Fury reached out to take it. But Quinn slapped his hand away.

"MINE!" She snapped. "Take Daria's!" 

"Nuh-uh!" Daria snapped. "Take Brittany's!"

"No way!" Brittany said. 

"Will one of you give me the stupid thing?" Fury yelled.

"NO!" The Triplets yelled. They simultaneously pushed a button on their device and they disappeared. 

"Uh…Did I mention that they have a device just like this in their lab back on the base?" Cover Girl said.

"No you did not," Fury sighed. "Somebody find those kids!" 

"Sir!" The intercom crackled to life. "We have a situation in the cafeteria! Some sailor and this kid appeared out of nowhere and started arguing! Now they're having a major food fight and we can't stop them!" 

"They're a bit of a handful aren't they?" Fury asked.

"That is the understatement of the year," Cover Girl sighed. "And the Triplets aren't exactly easy to manage either!"

************************************************************************

Meanwhile the Triplets appeared in a secret section of SHIELD. "All right!" Daria rubbed her hands together. "Now we get to see the good stuff!"

"Yeah there's gotta be something neat we can play with!" Brittany nodded. "What's behind that door?" 

"Can you crack the code?" Quinn asked as they walked up to it. 

"Who needs a code?" Daria asked. They then transported to the other side of the door. "Brrr! It's freezing in here! What is this? An icebox?"

"Look at this!" Quinn pointed. There was a man in a strange red, white and blue uniform in a clear container. "Wow. This must be where they keep the bodies. I wonder if Jimmy Hoffa is in here someplace?" 

"Why would SHEILD keep a dead guy in here?" Brittany asked. 

"He's not dead stupid," Daria rolled her eyes. "He's in suspended animation! Look at this!" She accessed a computer and started to read the information. "He's called Captain America!"

"Catchy name," Brittany remarked.

"He's an experimental super soldier from the forties," Daria read. "But there was a problem with the formula and they had to put him on ice to save his life. It appears the formula destabilized his molecules and stuff." 

"Let me see that!" Quinn read the file. "Wow this guy had some major damage done to him!" 

"Too bad he doesn't have regeneration powers like Wolverine," Brittany said. "He could have healed himself!" 

Immediately all three girls looked at each other and grinned. "You know…" Daria said.

"It is possible," Brittany said.

"TO THE LAB!" Quinn shouted. 

"First we gotta rig up some kind of transport device for him!" Daria pointed. 

"I got just the thing!" Quinn accessed the computer. "How about this?" 

"That'll work!" Daria read. "Let's roll!" 

************************************************************************

Cover Girl snapped at Shipwreck and Althea, both of whom were covered in food. "You two were supposed to keep an eye on the Triplets! Not act like them!"

"It's not my fault!" Althea folded her arms. "If **somebody** would act like a responsible parent instead of a horny teen-ager this wouldn't have happened!" 

"Are you calling me irresponsible?" Shipwreck snapped.

"If the shoe fits Pop!" Althea snapped.

"I'll pop you!" Shipwreck made a fist.

"You want **another **banana in your ear!" Althea shouted.

"Bring it on!" Shipwreck snapped. 

"Will you two lunatics knock it off!" Fury shouted. "Now we need to find those kids before…" The alarm went off. "They get into trouble…" 

"It's in Sector 12 sir!" An agent told him.

They all ran down to find a few Agents tied up with jump rope. "They came out of nowhere sir!" One shouted. "Three little girls! They got the jump on us, grabbed a transport pod and disappeared again!"

"A transport pod?" Althea asked.

"Yeah we use it to move sensitive equipment," Fury told her. "Usually stuff that's frozen or radioactive or something like that. Now what could those kids want with that?"

Then the alarm went off again. "Something tells me we're going to find out!" Cover Girl said. 

"According to this they were in Sector 27," Fury looked at a nearby computer to pinpoint their location. "Now they've disappeared. But that doesn't make any sense! The only thing in that sector is…OH NO! They didn't! They couldn't have! I don't believe this! What kind of kids do you have Delgato to steal that?" 

"What did they take?" Shipwreck asked. "Some kind of secret weapon?"

"You might say that," Fury groaned. 

**Next: The Triplets pay a surprise visit to some old friends! Three guesses who? **


	2. Time to Play with the XMen!

**Time To Play with the X-Men!**

It was a nice, quiet, sunny day in Bayville. At the Xavier Institute things were rather peaceful, relatively speaking. It was an average day. But not for long. 

Bobby was relaxing when he heard the door. "I'll get it!" He called out and went to answer it. When he opened the door and found the Triplets there. "What the heck!" 

"Hello!" The Triplets said cheerfully. 

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Is Mr. Logan here?" Daria asked sweetly.

"Yeah he's in a Danger Room session," Bobby said. "HEY!" The Triplets then ran in shoving him out of the way.

"We need to see Mr. Logan!" Quinn said. "It's real important!" 

"Let's head to the lab first!" Brittany said as they rounded a corner. 

"Wait a minute!" Bobby ran after them only to find that they had disappeared. "They're gone!" 

"Who's gone?" Remy asked as he walked around the corner.

"Trinity!" Bobby said. 

"Trinity?" Remy blinked. "You mean Wavedancer's crazy kid sisters?"

"They were right here!" Bobby said. 

"Bobby you been eating ice cream mixed with Pixy Sticks and Twinkies again?" Remy asked.

"No I have not! I'm telling you they were right here!"

"Well they ain't here now."

"I can see that they're not here now but they were here before!"

"You sure you didn't eat something you shouldn't have boy?" 

"Well they said they wanted to see Mr. Logan but first they were headed to Hank's lab!" Bobby said. "Let's check it out!" 

"Fine," Remy shrugged. "Not like Gambit have anything better to do than to go on some wild goose chase!" 

As they walked to the lab they heard a loud crash. "Does that sound like a wild goose chase to you?" Bobby snapped. "Come on!" 

They ran in and saw the Triplets having fun. Brittany was playing with Lockheed, Kitty's pet dragon while the other two were pilfering the lab. "Will you stop fooling around and help us here!" Quinn snapped.

"But he's such a cute little dragon!" Brittany said tickling Lockheed's chin. "Who's a good little dragon? Yes you are! Yes you are!" 

"Hey there's some good stuff here!" Daria shouted. "We can use a lot of this stuff!" 

"It is the Triplets!" Remy gasped.

"Told you," Bobby said.

"All right little ones," Remy put on his most stern voice. "What you all doing in Monsieur Beast's lab without permission? Hey! Put that down! Put that! Yeowww!" He yelped when Quinn shot him with a strange ray gun.

"Told you it was a ray gun!" Quinn snapped. 

"My mistake," Brittany said. "I owe you a coke." 

"Hey what does this do?" Daria took out another object. It was round and cylindrical.

"Come here you little…" Remy charged at her but she plonked the object on Remy's head. Remy, unable to see where he was going ran into a wall.

"Well it's not a hat," Brittany said matter of factly. 

"I'll cool them off!" Bobby shot out an ice beam. The Triplets easily dodged him. Bobby kept shooting at them but they easily avoided him, laughing. 

"Will you knock that off! You're wrecking the lab!" Remy snapped. "We corner them and them we grab them! On three! One…"

"Two…" Bobby helped stalk the Triplets.

"Three!" Brittany held up Lockheed. "Get 'em!" 

At her command Lockheed shot out a blast of fire at the boys. "RUN AWAY!" Bobby screamed. 

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Remy shouted at Lockheed who was now chasing the boys. 

"Good dragon!" Brittany chirped.

"Wait a minute!" Remy stopped running. "Why are we running from that little pipsqueak?" He drew out a card and charged it. "You wanna fight fire with fire? Fine! Take that you little iguana!" He threw the card at Lockheed when they were in the hallway. Lockheed easily dodged it. However it did blow up a vase and a table. 

"I'll get him!" Bobby made a snowball and prepared to throw it.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kitty screamed as she ran around the corner. 

"Kitty!" Bobby said. "I can…"

"You put that snowball down you bully or else I am going to stuff it down your throat!" Kitty snapped as she scooped up Lockheed. 

"You don't understand," Remy started to say. "You see…"

"What I see is a couple of jerks picking on a poor defenseless baby dragon!" Kitty snapped. "What is the matter with you? Look at this mess! You wrecked the hallway! Oh you are so dead!" 

"It's not our fault!" Bobby said. "It's the Triplets!"

"Triplets?" Kitty asked.

"Trinity's here!" Remy said. "They're wrecking the lab! See!" He pointed inside. 

"What I see is that you two turned Mr. McCoy's lab into a freezer!" Kitty told them. The lab was partially frozen with a huge mess inside. But not a trace of the Triplets could be found.

"But…but they were right here!" Bobby said. "We were…and they were stealing stuff and…Where did they go? There's no way they could have gotten out without us seeing them!" 

"Oh you two are in such trouble," Kitty snapped. "Not only do you pick on my dragon you have a snowball fight in the lab and wreck it! You guys are gonna be grounded for years!" 

"No wait!" Remy started to protest. "It's not what it looks like! You see…" He reached out to Kitty only to have Lockheed snap at him. "Why you stupid little lizard!"

"Don't you yell at my baby!" Kitty snapped. "What's the matter with you?"

"But…but…" Remy tried to explain. 

"But nothing!" Kitty snapped. "STORM!" 

"Oh no…" Remy gulped. "Now listen Kitty you have to believe us!"

"Save it!" Kitty snapped at them. "STORM! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT BOBBY AND REMY DID!" 

"Those three little femmes are nothing but trouble," Remy growled. 

"They've got to be here someplace!" Bobby said. "But where?" 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile down in the Danger Room Logan was running a session with Scott and Jean. It was a simple exercise where they had to run through a corridor dodging lasers. Suddenly from out of nowhere smoke started appearing. "Hey what's with the fog?" Scott asked.

"Don't look at me," Logan said. "I didn't program this part of the exercise!" 

The next thing they knew they were separated by the fog. "Jean?" Scott called out and barely dodged a laser in time. 

"Scott? AHHH!" Jean cried out as a laser nearly hit her.

Several more lasers appeared. "Danger Room scenario level 13 in operation," The computer intoned.

"LEVEL 13!" Jean shouted. 

"We're gonna get fried!" Scott shouted. "Yeow!" 

"Hang on I'm…" Logan started to say before several tentacles reached out of the floor and grabbed him. He managed to slice a few until a laser cannon appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out. 

The next thing he knew he was tied up on a table. The kitchen table to be precise. "Where the heck…?" 

"Hello Mr. Logan," Daria said sweetly. All three girls were looking down on him, smiling. 

"What the…? Trinity?" Logan blinked. "Okay, game's over. Untie me…NOW!" He tried to use his claws to cut away, but the girls had tied him up too tightly. 

"In a minute," Quinn told him. "We were gonna do this in the lab but it got wrecked."

"Do what?" Logan blinked.

"Hair sample!" Daria announced. At this Quinn snipped off a small lock of Logan's sideburns. 

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Blood sample!" Daria said. Both Quinn and Brittany stabbed him with needles and drew blood.

"OWWWWW!" Logan howled.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Daria said. "This is an important scientific experiment. Chest hair!"

"Now wait a minute you little…AGGGGHHH!" He screamed as Quinn slapped a small strip of duct tape underneath his uniform shirt and pulled it off rapidly. 

"You think that's enough?" Brittany asked. 

"Maybe some more blood ought to do it," Daria said.

"Will do!" Brittany stabbed him with another needle.

"AGGGHHH!" Logan growled.

"What is going on here?" Ororo entered the room and saw a strange sight. 

"Storm! You gotta help me!" Logan cried out. 

"Hi Storm!" Quinn waved. "Bye Storm! We got what we came for!" Immediately they hit their transporters and disappeared.

"Logan what happened?" Ororo started to untie him.

"When I get my hands on those little maniacs!" Logan growled.

"What were they doing?" Ororo asked.

"They were ticking me off that's what they were doing!" Logan snarled. 

"Storm you will not believe…" Kitty walked in with Remy and Bobby. "What happened?"

"We had three visitors," Ororo explained. "Help me untie him." 

"I told you Trinity was here!" Bobby said. "They trashed Beast's lab too!"

"With a little help from you guys," Kitty said. She phased Logan through his bonds. 

"Thanks Half-Pint," Logan said. He looked in the reflective surface of the toaster, "Great! Just when I had them perfectly aligned."

"What did Trinity want with you?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know they were babbling something about an experiment," Logan grumbled. "They grabbed samples of my hair and blood and then they teleported out of here!" 

"Trinity can teleport now?" Kitty asked. 

"I don't think it's their powers," Logan growled looking at his sideburns. "I saw them push a button on a watch on their wrists. Must be one of their gizmos. Hey didn't the Joes have some kind of transport device?" 

"Yeah the Mass Transporter!" Bobby said. "That's what they must have used!" 

"But what kind of experiment are they doing?" Ororo asked aloud. "And what do they want with Wolverine's blood and hair?" 

"Do you think the other Misfits are involved or is it just them?" Kitty asked.

"With those brats you never know!" Remy groaned. "Just what are those three little witches up too?" 

"Nothing good you can bet on that!" Bobby snapped. 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile the Triplets reappeared upstairs in the living quarters. "Why are we back here?" Brittany asked. 

"We got what we came for," Daria said. 

"Not everything," Quinn pointed to a door. "Come on! According to the mansion's computer here it is!"

They knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Jamie. "Daria?" Jamie gulped. "Brittany? Quinn? What are you guys doing here?" 

"Well we needed to get something from Mr. Logan," Daria explained. "Then we thought as long as we were in the neighborhood…."

"Why not have a little fun?" Quinn gave him a predatory look. 

"Kissy, kissy time," Brittany grinned.

"Uh…oh wait! I have to brush my hair! See ya!" Jamie slammed the door on them. He turned around and saw that the Triplets were right behind him. "How did you…?" He gulped.

"Talk later Sugarlips!" Quinn cooed.

"Time for some lovin', babe!" Brittany batted her eyes. 

"Pucker up!" Daria grinned. 

Ten seconds later a blood-curdling scream could be heard throughout the entire mansion. "What was that?" Remy asked.

"Three guesses," Logan growled. "And the first two don't count! Come on!" They ran in the direction of the noise. 

Three Jamies ran down the hall. All three of them were covered in pink lipstick. "SAVE ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Jamie screamed. 

"The Triplets?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"They came out of nowhere! They surrounded me! The horror…" Jamie gulped. "The horror…" 

"Okay that's it!" Remy snapped. "Those three are going down! Let's go!" They took off.

"I have this feeling we forgot something…" Logan scratched his head. "Eh, must be my imagination…" He ran off after the others in order to try and track down the Triplets.

************************************************************************

"LOGAN! JEAN! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Scott screamed as he dodged lasers in the Danger Room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?" Jean snapped. She screamed as a laser shot her in the behind. "YEOW! THOSE LASERS HURT!" 


	3. Time to Wake up Captain America!

**Time To Wake Up Captain America**

"Are you sure you did it right?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"You better not have screwed this up like you did with our hamster."

"That was an accident. Besides, he didn't grow that big!"

Voices. That was the first thing that registered in Steve Rodgers' head. Strange voices. He opened his eyes. Everything was a blurry pink. He closed them again and groaned.

"It worked! I told you it worked!"

"His condition is stable. Ladies the experiment was a success."

"I told you so. Now I hope this puts to rest the whole hamster incident once and for all!" 

"Well he hasn't exploded yet so I guess it does." 

Steve opened his eyes again and things were coming into focus. Everything around him was no longer a pink blur. Just pink. Dazed, he sat up and looked into the eyes of three identical little girls with black hair and pink lab coats. "Uh….hello?" He said. 

"Welcome to the future!" The Triplets cried out happily. 

"Who…where?" Steve looked around dazed. 

"We're Trinity," Daria spoke. "I'm Daria, that's my sister Quinn and that's my sister Brittany!" 

"Hello!" Both girls said happily. 

"Okay," Steve was trying to get a handle on things. "I'm Steve Rodgers…where am I? How did I get here? Wherever here is…"

"This is our room," Quinn told him. "You see we were up at SHEILD flying headquarters where we found you frozen in this really dingy room. You've been in there for like forever and we read your file on how your cells were all damaged due to the super soldier formula so we thought we'd do something really nice and at the same time do a fun experiment so we created a serum of our own that counterbalanced the more destructive elements of the first serum and at the same time keeping your super powers! Neat huh?" 

"What?" Steve waved his hand. "Back up…where am I now?" 

"You're in the future!" Daria showed him a calendar. "See!"

"Two thousand and…" Steve's eyes widened. "This can't be!"

"You were out of it for a real long time," Brittany said. "Hey you're cute without your mask on!" 

"Let me get this straight…I know I was frozen until they could find a cure for me, but it took over fifty years for someone to come up with a cure?" The Triplets nodded. "And you three figured it out?"

"Yeah it only took us a couple of hours," Brittany told him. "Simple really." 

"How old are all of you?" Steve asked.

"We'll be eleven in a few weeks!" Daria said proudly. 

"O-kay…" Steve held his hand to his head. "So am I still with…what did you call it? SHEILD?" 

"No we borrowed you," Quinn told him. "This is where we live! Look!" She opened a blind on her window and pointed. 

Steve walked cautiously to the window and saw the outline of the Pit. His eyes were wide when he saw the jets taking off. "Oh boy…" He blinked.

"We live on the GI Joe base called the Pit," Quinn pulled him away. "Our daddy is a sailor and our mommy was a genetic experiment."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your mother," Steve told her.

"No she really was," Daria said. "We're mutants. See?" She lifted up her hair to show him her gills. "We can breathe underwater!"

"Yeah and we have really cool psychic powers too!" Quinn told him.

"Let me see if I get this straight…" Steve closed his eyes. "I have been revived in the future…by three ten year old mutant girls with psychic powers on an army base, right?" 

"Yup," They said cheerfully. 

"Can I have some water please?" Steve groaned.

"Will do!" Brittany grabbed his arm and pushed a button on her wristwatch. The next thing Steve knew they were on a beach somewhere. "Welcome to Tahiti! Now we can be alone!"

"Uh…excuse me?" The SHEILD agent walked up to them. "Not quite alone. Remember me? Can you…"

Before he could finish Daria and Quinn appeared. "Nice try sister!" Quinn snapped.

"Hey he said he wanted some water," Brittany said.

"I don't think this is what he meant," Daria told her.

"Where are we?" Steve looked around.

"Tahiti," The SHEILD agent said. "The girls here built a teleportation device that enables them to travel anywhere around the world." 

Steve blinked. "Oh…" Then he promptly fainted. 

"He's out cold," Daria said. "Better take him back to the lab!"

"Good idea," The agent said. "And incidentally can you get me…" The girls and Steve disappeared immediately leaving him alone on the beach. 

"Okay…" The SHIELD agent sighed. "I guess I'll just say here and look at the water some more. Oh look, a coconut tree." 

Right on cue a coconut fell off the tree and bonked him on the head. "Oh yeah…it figures," The SHEILD agent sighed as he fell down. 

************************************************************************

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET WE WERE STILL IN THE DANGER ROOM?!" Jean screamed. Her hair was sticking out and singed as well as her uniform.

"Give us a break Jean," Remy rolled his eyes. "Trinity did keep us kind of busy!"

"You want busy pal try dodging lasers every three seconds," Scott grumbled. His uniform was singed as well. 

"Look we're sorry okay?" Remy told them. "Come on." They went inside the control room where Storm, Kitty and Logan were. "How's Jamie?"

"Bobby's putting him back in his room," Kitty said. "He'll live. But man is he going to have nightmares!" 

Xavier was now in the room as well as Kurt and Rogue. "Is Hank still with the lawyers?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Yah," Kurt nodded. "He said it was gonna be a while."

"I can't believe the school board is suing us for damages," Rogue grumbled. "Lance was the idiot who destroyed Bayville High."

"Actually it was Cobra's attack that's the real cause of the damage," Xavier told her. "But I'm afraid it's not going to be easy to convince the school board of that." 

"Did you tell him what happened?" Bobby asked as he walked in. 

"Yes I've just been informed of Trinity's visit," Xavier sighed. "This is turning out to be one of those days." 

"If it isn't one thing its another," Rogue blew a piece of hair from her face. "First the stupid lawsuit and now this!" 

"Just when I thought we'd seen the last of them," Scott grumbled. "Those Misfits pull a sneak attack!" 

"It wasn't all the Misfits," Kitty told him. "Just Trinity." 

"Yeah you know how out of control those little rugrats can get," Rogue said. 

"Why don't we call them?" Kitty asked. She went to the visual telephone and punched in the number to the Misfits. 

"You have their number?" Jean asked. "I thought they were on secret channels."

"Lance gave it to me," Kitty explained. 

"Surprise, surprise," Scott grumbled.

Soon an image of Lance appeared. "Hello?" He asked. There were scenes of the other Misfits running around and arguing in the background.

"Lance?" Kitty said. "What's going on?" 

"Hey Kitty," Lance said. "I'd love to talk but we're having some sort of crisis! The Triplets are running wild again! I don't know what they did at SHIELD but boy are they gonna get it!" 

"Probably causing damage like they did here!" Kitty snapped.

"What?" Lance blinked. "They were there?" He saw Scott and Jean in the background. "What happened to you guys?"

"Those insane sisters! That's what happened to us!" Scott snapped. "They locked us in the Danger Room on an extremely high setting and…STOP LAUGHING ALVERS!" 

"It's not funny!" Jean snapped.

"The heck it isn't!" Lance laughed. 

"Avalanche what is this?" Roadblock came into view. "This is no time to call your girlfriend!"

"I have a lead sir," Lance giggled. "They were over at the X-Men!"

"They were where?" Roadblock asked. 

"They were here causing trouble," Logan told him. "Said something about an experiment!"

"Experiment?" Roadblock looked at the Misfits. "Did you check their lab?" 

"We already checked it," Pietro said. "They weren't there!" 

"Pietro, Wanda you two stay here in case they come back to the lab," Roadblock said. "I think it's time you guys come over here for a confab!" 

"We'll go wait there," Pietro said. "Come on Wanda. Maybe those maniacs will come back!" 

"Only if we're not lucky," Wanda groaned. 


	4. Time to Meet Quicksilver and the Scarlet...

**Poor Captain America…the torment is just beginning….**

**Time To Meet Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch**

"I'm telling you this is a waste of time," Pietro followed his sister up to the lab. "I checked it myself 30 minutes ago and they're not there!" 

"Well knowing them they may come back and…" Wanda started to open the door but it was locked. She heard giggling inside. She cocked her head and motioned to get ready to rush in. She hexed the door open and Pietro rushed in.

"All right you little lunatics!" Pietro snapped. "You are in such trouble! What…the heck is going on here?" To his surprise the three girls were having a tea party with a man in a red white and blue costume. He looked very unhappy, especially since he was tied up.

"Help me…" Steve gulped. "Please help me…" 

"Who are you?" Wanda asked.

"He's Captain America!" Daria shouted gleefully.

"I'm Steve Rodgers," Steve sighed. "But I'm called that too. Look could either one of you please help me?"

"No problem," Pietro untied him with super speed. 

"How the…" Steve blinked.

"He's a mutant too," Quinn explained. "And so is his twin sister over there."

"That's Pietro and I'm Wanda," Wanda explained. "Now what is going on here?"

"Look kids…" Steve gulped. "All I know is that I was frozen at the end of WWII to prevent my cells from destabilizing. I just woke up not even an hour ago by these girls and…and everything is weird and strange and I'm really feeling lost here." 

"You're kidding?" Pietro asked. He looked at the Triplets. "Is he serious?"

"Yup," Brittany nodded. "That's how we found him. So we decided to cure him and woke him up."

"How did you do that?" Wanda asked. 

"We used cells and a serum based on Wolverine's DNA," Quinn said. "I mean he does have a healing factor after all. I'm amazed nobody thought to do that in the first place." 

"Makes sense," Pietro shrugged. 

"Will somebody please tell me what is this place?" Steve moaned.

"Oh sure," Pietro said. "We're part of a group called the Misfits, a team of mutants trained by GI Joe. We used to be part of a group called the Brotherhood whose goal was to take over the world but only because our father made us. He's a powerful mutant too and a bit psychotic. Well not as psychotic as my sister but that's another story…" 

"Do you have any water? In a glass!" Steve asked.

"Sure," Pietro zipped out and back with a glass before Steve could blink. "How's this?" 

"Okay…." Steve said just before he fainted again. 

"Boy for a super soldier, this guy sure faints a lot," Brittany said. 

"Wait how did you guys get Wolverine's DNA in the first place?" Wanda asked as she gently started to wake up Steve.

"We used these!" Quinn pointed to her wrists. "Our special wrist teleportation devices. They're hooked up to this one here!" She pointed to a large machine. 

"With it we can teleport to anywhere in the world!" Daria said. 

"Really?" Pietro's eyebrows perked up. "Can I see?"

"Sure we got one for you Pietro!" Quinn gave him one. "And one for you too Wanda. Now all you have to do is move that dial there and push that button there and you're where you want to be! Simple huh?" 

"Hey let's have some fun," Pietro rubbed his hands together. "Where shall we go first?"

"Let me guess," Steve has woken up by now. "Tahiti?"

"Why not! Hang on!" Pietro pushed the controls.

"Pietro no!" Wanda shouted. 

"Here we go again!" Steve groaned as the Triplets held onto him. "Yup, we're back here all right." Pietro and the Triplets were with him. Wanda had chosen not to follow. 

"It really does work!" Pietro shouted. 

"This is fantastic!" Pietro called out. "I love this!" 

"Yeah isn't it cool?" Brittany asked. 

"Oh it's you again," The SHEILD agent said. "Listen could you…." They disappeared. "Never mind…" 

They returned to the lab only to find Roadblock and Lance waiting for them. "So what have we here?" Roadblock asked. "Would you care to explain, Wanda dear?"

"We found this guy and revived him!" Brittany said. She and the others told Roadblock what happened. 

"Well at least we now know what happened," Lance said. "But man Logan's on the warpath after what you kids did!" 

"I think we'd better all go talk to the X-Men," Wanda said.

"Great idea!" Pietro said. "We can torture them! Oh this is gonna be such fun!" He pushed a button and took Steve with him.

"That's not what I meant!" Wanda shouted, a little too late. The Triplets disappeared too. "Oh man. I'll try to contain the damage!" Wanda pressed her button and transported as well.

"Okay so we'll all go visit the X-Men," Roadblock sighed. "Better fire up the jets."

"Do you think we should warn the X-Men?" Lance asked.

"Too late now," Roadblock shrugged. "Let's just hope the mansion is still in one piece when we get there." 


	5. Time to Say Hello to Wolverine

**Time To Say Hello to Wolverine!**

At the exact same time Scott, Logan and Kurt were preparing in the briefing room. After an exchange of words it had been decided that the Misfits would travel to the X-Mansion instead. In fact, Shipwreck and Althea were already on their way there. 

"So the Misfits are coming here?" Scott groaned. 

"'Fraid so," Logan shrugged.

"Wonderful! And we just got rid of them after the **last** fiasco!" Scott groaned. "It hasn't even been a couple of weeks and they're in our hair again!"

"Yeah they're even more annoying than when we were going to school with them," Kurt grumbled. "And I didn't even think that was possible!" 

"Well as long as they leave that parrot behind this time it won't be so bad," Logan sighed. "But just in case maybe we'd better lock up the liquor cabinets." 

Suddenly there was a loud scream. "Now what?" Logan groaned.

"They're back!" Jamie ran into the room screaming with all his doubles. "Save me!" 

"Calm down Multiple!" Scott reassured him. 

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jamie snapped. "You don't have three insane girls trying to rip your clothes off and kiss you!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kurt quipped. 

"With Trinity it is," Logan groaned. "Knowing them they'd probably come back to run even more experiments on us! Let's get them!" They ran out of the room. "Remember those girls are tricky! Be prepared for anything!" 

"Like that!" Kurt pointed down the hall. 

Bobby walked out dressed up in a clown costume. "What happened to you?" Kurt asked.

"Three guesses who did this to me," Bobby said in an icy tone. They could hear familiar maniacal laughter throughout the house. 

"Great, now Speedy's here," Logan groaned. "Can this day get any worse?"

"PIETRO COME BACK HERE NOW!" Wanda's voice could be heard as well as the sound of explosions. 

"Right on cue," Scott sighed. "What are you now Iceman? Quicksilver's new favorite target? First the super glue incident and now this?" 

"Well I'm telling you right now," Bobby threw off the clown suit. "This ends right here, right now! Let's get him!" 

They ran upstairs to the sound of screaming. "That came from Kitty and Rogue's room!" Scott said. They ran inside to help them. "Don't worry we're here to…help?"

Inside the room were underwear and bras strewn all over the place. Kitty and Rogue were a bit preoccupied because they were currently beating up a man in a red, white and blue costume."Try to steal our underwear huh?" Kitty shouted. "How dare you try to take advantage of innocent girls!" She punched the man in the stomach.

"Take that you pervert!" Rogue whacked him on the head with a book. 

"Somebody please help me," Steve moaned. "Save me from these crazy girls!" 

"What is going on here?" Scott snapped. 

"We caught this pervert in our rooms!" Rogue snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!" Steve cried out, crawling away from them. "These crazy mutant kids teleported me there and abandoned me! I tried to stop the white haired kid from fooling around in your dressers but he was too fast! You have to believe me!" 

"Strangely enough I do," Bobby said. 

"Rodgers?" Logan blinked. "No…it can't be!" 

"Logan?" Steve blinked. "Is that you? Or am I really having some sort of bizarre dream?"

"It's me old buddy," Logan gave him a hug. "Man I can't believe this!" 

"Neither can I!" Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god! Somebody sane!" 

"Wait a minute…" Rogue looked at him. "I've heard that name before. That getup he's wearing, it looks like something Captain America would wear."

"It is Captain America, Stripes," Logan told her. 

"You actually know Captain America?" Scott's jaw dropped. 

"Yeah," Logan shrugged.

"Hold on," Kurt said. "You mean that story you told us about Captain America and the other guy destroying Project Rebirth…You were the 'other guy'?" 

"But that would make you…?" Bobby's mouth opened wide.

"Old enough not to put up with any smart mouthed remarks!" Logan snapped. 

"Wait a minute…if this is the 21st century, how can you still be…?" Steve looked at him.

Logan sighed. "I'm a mutant, bub." He unsheathed one set of claws. 

Steve nodded casually. "I think I'm going to faint again." Instead he simply collapsed on a chair. "No… no I'm not." 

"Sorry about that," Logan sheathed them back. "Didn't mean to freak you out like that." 

"Freaked? Logan I am having one of the most bizarre days of my life," Steve groaned. "First these crazy little girls revive me and I end up in the 21st Century. The next thing I know I'm in Tahiti," Steve continued. "Then they force me to participate in a bizarre tea party when these two other strange kids barge in and start fighting…" 

"That would be Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch," Rogue grumbled. "My insane half siblings." 

"Then I end up here in this room and the kids make a mess and run out and leave me alone when these two ran in and thought I was the one who made the mess!" Steve said. "Then they attacked me!"

"Sorry," Kitty shrugged. "We should have known that jerk Pietro was behind this!" 

"Yeah we wouldn't have wailed on you like that if we'd known…" Rogue started to say. 

"STOP PULLING ON MY EAR!" Pietro howled. Wanda was dragging him in by the ear. "OWIE! OWIE! OWIE!" 

"Stop acting like a baby you jerk!" Wanda snapped. "Now if I can just get the Triplets corralled…" 

"Pietro you are so dead!" Kitty fumed.

"Take a number!" Wanda snapped.

"Just what are you people doing here?" Scott snapped. 

"Trying to control Trinity," Wanda groaned. 

"What is going on?" Bobby asked. "And what is Captain America doing with you?"

"Well you see…" Wanda began when the sound of squeals interrupted her. "Oh there they are!"

The Triplets ran in with Remy at their heels. "Come back here you three little maniacs!" He snapped. "Oh great! What are all of you doing here?" 

"Well you see…" Wanda started again. 

"WHERE ARE THEY?" The sound of Nick Fury's voice reverberated through the halls. "Where are those little…" He walked in with Shipwreck and Althea. "HOLY…CAPTAIN AMERICA? YOU'RE ALIVE?"

"Why doesn't everybody just walk in our room and see our underwear?" Rogue grumbled, trying to tidy up. 

"He's all better now!" Brittany said happily. "We cured him! Can we keep him?" 

"NO!" Fury, Shipwreck, Logan and Althea shouted at the same time. 

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Scott snapped.

"It's simple," Pietro said. "Trinity found Captain America, they used Wolverine's DNA to cure him. We came back to have some fun."

"So that's why you three took my blood and hair samples," Logan said. "Now it makes sense!" 

"It does?" Bobby asked. 

"How are you feeling?" Fury asked.

"Despite being in enormous pain from the beating those two gave me and confused as hell, just peachy," Steve groaned. 

"We said we were sorry!" Kitty snapped. 

"Maybe we should check to make sure that you're all right," Fury said. 

"I'd be happy to check him out for you," Hank walked in.

Steve looked at the huge blue furry mutant. "Okay let me guess…you're a mutant too right?" 

"Very observant," Hank grinned wryly. 

"I'm just curious Fury, is everybody in the future a mutant or what?" Steve asked.

"No, not really," Fury sighed. "Although I can see where you'd get that idea." He turned to Hank. "Can you really figure out if he's gonna be okay?"

"Not a problem," Hank told him. "I'd better get you some water or something Mr. Rodgers. You look kind of parched." 

"I think I'd better get you a beer," Logan told him.

"Forget the beer Logan," Fury told him. "What this man needs is a scotch."

"Make it a double!" Steve groaned. 


	6. Time for Cobra to Butt In

**Time for Cobra to Butt in**

"Okay let me see if I get this straight," Fury sighed. "You three girls solved a problem that's had our scientists stumped for over five decades in under five hours?" 

"That's right!" They all said cheerfully.

"You still should have asked me first!" Logan snapped.

"We're sorry," Brittany said. "Can we kiss it and make it all better?"

"NO!" Althea snapped. "And I hope you enjoyed your little lab experience…"

"We did," Quinn said.

"Good because you're not gonna do any more experiments for a very long time!" Shipwreck snapped. 

"Well let's not be too hasty," Fury said. "Maybe we can work something else out." 

"What do you mean?" Althea asked. "You said that…"

"I know what I said!" Fury said. "I'm just saying that it would be a shame to waste the girl's talents when they could do so much good." 

"You're not gonna have them building weapons for you are ya Fury?" Logan growled.

"Hey, even I'm not that crazy!" Fury snapped. "Just some other projects we have lying around they could take a look at." 

"Like what?" Daria asked.

"Well…uh… a few other inventions we've been having problems with among other things," Fury scratched his head.

"What are they? You can tell us," Daria said. "Pleeeese?"

"Well…" Fury bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Mr. Fury," Daria said. "My daddy can't program his VCR either." 

"It's not just that," Fury groaned. "Just a lot of other things…"

Just then Steve and Hank walked in. "So how is he doc?" Fury asked.

"For a man who is over seventy he is in the picture of health," Hank told him. 

"Yeah and that shot of scotch didn't hurt either," Steve sighed. "I think I've finally got a handle on things. Sort of." 

Just then there was the sound of an explosion. "What are the Twins doing now?" Althea groaned. 

"It sounds like they're having another philosophical debate with the X-Men," Shipwreck snickered.

"We have a slight rivalry between our two groups," Logan explained to Steve. "It's a long story."

"Sounds like I'm going to be hearing a lot of long stories," Steve sighed. 

"Well I'm glad you're back," Logan nodded. "The world could use someone like you." 

"Your ride's here," Scott snapped as he walked in. "And none too soon I might add!" 

"What did Pietro do now?" Althea asked. 

"Just being his usual charming self," Scott snapped. "Not to mention fooling around with whipped cream."

"Well at least nobody got seriously hurt during this mess," Althea sighed.

"Excuse me?" Scott snapped. "Jean and I were nearly fried in the Danger Room thanks to those three!" 

"Sorry," Althea said. "Let me rephrase that, nobody we care about got seriously hurt during this mess!" 

"Why you little…"Scott growled and made fists with his hands.

"Okay I think it's time we must be going," Shipwreck grabbed Althea. 

"Come on Rodgers, I want to catch a ride with them," Fury said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Well it's good to see ya Cap," Logan shook his hand. "Maybe later we'll get together sometime?"

"I'd like that," Steve nodded. He left the room.

"Well let's head on out," Shipwreck sighed. "TRINITY PUT DOWN THE WHIPPED CREAM RIGHT NOW! AVALANCHE WILL YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH KITTY AND LET'S GO ALREADY?"

"Are they always like this?" Steve asked Althea. 

"No sometimes they get a little hyper," Althea told him.

"Oh boy…" Steve moaned.

************************************************************************

Several hours later Steve Rodgers found himself shaking the hand of General Hawk. "It's an honor to meet you sir," Hawk said.

"Forget the 'Sir' part," Steve waved. "We're all soldiers here. So what's all this about?"

"I've had a few words with certain people," Fury said. "The Pentagon wants you back in service Cap. Times have gotten hard. The American people need a hero as well as an agent of liberty."

"I've never turned my back on my country before," Captain America said. "I don't intend to start now."

"Good," Hawk said. "I've been given orders to help you get back into shape and to familiarize you with the 21st century. You are to stay here for at least a few weeks until a more permanent placement can be found." 

"That's great!" Todd poked his head into the window. "Can he stay with us?"

"Toad what have I told you about spying on GI Joe private meetings?" Hawk groaned. 

"Don't get caught?" Todd asked as he swung in through the window. 

"As you may have noticed we are trying to rehabilitate and train our own group of mutants here," Hawk sighed. "This is Toad, one of our earliest recruits." 

"Hi there!" Todd waved happily. "Pleased to meet ya!" 

"Uh…likewise," Steve gulped.

"You know these kids could use your influence as well," Hawk said. "They could use a few more role models that are human."

"Hawk's trying to teach us that all humans aren't bad," Todd explained. 

"Wait, does this team include Quicksilver and those girls?" Steve asked.

"Yup," Todd nodded. Then he saw a fly buzzing around. Of course he snagged it with his tongue. 

"Fury could I talk to you for a second…" Steve said weakly. They conferred in a corner.

"What is it Cap?" Fury asked. 

"You want me to spend time being rehabilitated at the GI Joe base?" Steve asked Fury. "With them?" 

"It's only temporary," Fury said. "And you won't spend all your time with the kids. At least I hope you don't." Just then the ground started to rumble for a second. "What was that?"

"Oh that's just Avalanche yo," Todd waved. "That happens from time to time. You'll get used to it." 

"Why do I have the feeling I would have been better off back in that icebox?" Steve groaned. 

***********************************************************************

Meanwhile, somewhere in a remote jungle lay a hidden Cobra base. Zartan was walking down the halls with his Dreadnoks. "I can't believe my own daughter sent me here," Zartan grumbled. "Now I have to run another stupid mission for Cobra Commander. Why didn't she send Zarana or Zandar?"

"Because they were on other missions," Buzzer said. "And Cobra Commander requested you personally."

"Lovely," Zartan groaned. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the Mass Device?"

"The what now?" Ripper asked.

"It was a teleportation device Cobra invented," Zartan explained. "Before we joined up with G.I. Joe."

"Oh yeah I remember hearing something about that," Buzzer nodded. "They used 'em to steal world famous monuments and important people before the Joeys stole it from them. What about it?"

"Rumor has it that G.I. Joe has now perfected the device and has given SHEILD a duplicate," Zartan told him. "Not exactly encouraging news for men in our profession." 

"I wonder if Snake-Breath's heard the news?" Monkeywrench asked. 

"NOW SHEILD HAS THE MASS DEVICE?" Cobra Commander screamed. "THIS IS INSUFFERABLE!" 

"He has," Buzzer shrugged. They followed Zartan into Cobra Commander's chambers. He was wrecking the room while Destro stood by and calmly watched him do so. 

"Great!" Cobra Commander took out his pistol and started firing at his books on the desk. "G.I. Joe has the Mass Device Transporter, SHEILD has it…who's next? The Girl Scouts?"

"Well that would be one way for the little dolls to get rid of their cookies," Torch snickered. 

Cobra Commander whirled around and glared at him. "What was that Torch?" He hissed.

"Uh…nothing," Torch gulped. 

"Do you think this is funny?" Cobra Commander snarled. "Does it amuse you that Cobra technology is in the hands of our enemies?" 

"Well uh…" Torch backed away.

"Do you find it funny that now one of the world's most powerful anti-terrorist agencies has a weapon we built that can now be used against us?" Cobra Commander grabbed him by the shirt and throttled him. "DO YOU?" 

"Well why don't you have Destro over there build you another one?" Torch asked. "I mean, didn't he build the original?" 

"Oh why not just state the obvious here?" Cobra Commander tossed him away. "Why didn't we think of that? It's soooo simple!"

"Creating another Mass Device is not the problem," Destro told him. "The problem is finding enough fuel to power it. As yet I cannot find a substitute for the rare elements we used previously. And since one of those rare elements no longer exists the current design is useless! I have no idea what the Joes are using now, but they have the formula locked up tight! Haven't your spies found anything yet?"

"Those useless incompetents?" Cobra Commander growled. "The last one sent back a jar of grape juice! I had him executed of course. But this is one secret that I cannot crack!" 

"Do not fear my dear Cobra Commander, one way or the other the Mass Device will be ours again!" Destro said. "This I swear!" 

**Next: Captain America begins his retraining. And he gets to go to school with the Misfits. Now the real fun begins! But what will happen next? Any ideas people? I'm sort of in a rut. What kind of training would you like to see? Will Captain America have to go to school with the Misfits to catch up on his history? Will he survive training? And what about that poor SHIELD agent? Will he ever get out of Tahiti?**

(Cuts to scene of the SHEILD agent relaxing on the beach with a drink in his hand.)

SHEILD Agent: Oh don't worry about me, I've become quite adjusted to living here. It's been a while since I've had a decent vacation anyway! 

**Read and Review people!**


	7. Time to Train With the Misfits

**Hey thanks for your ideas people! They really helped believe it or not! **

**Time To Train with the Misfits!**

In all his life Steve Rodgers had never had training like this. Oh sure he could handle the exercises, the obstacle courses with live laser fire, the electrified barbed wire, the running for several miles with over forty pounds of weights on his arms, legs and back. That was no problem for him. His retraining of his senses by a man calling himself the Blind Master was going well too. He even picked up a few tricks on how to fight when blindfolded. Yes his muscles were sore after decades of being in stasis but he was regaining his strength back quickly. And his reflexes as well. Well who wouldn't improve their reflexes if they weren't constantly tested by female ninjas with throwing stars and cross bows? 

He was also doing rather well familiarizing with modern technology. Well the weapons and vehicles anyway. This was thanks to his teacher; a woman named Cover Girl. Being as he was one of only a handful of males in a family mostly populated by aunts, grandaunts and sisters he had very little trouble taking orders from a woman. It beat taking orders from his old drill sergeants any day. 

The really hard part was going to history class. He felt ridiculous going to class in his uniform with teenagers. He was convinced that he looked like a total fool sitting there at the desk like he was back in high school surrounded by kids in equally weird costumes. 

The first day wasn't so bad. He was asked to tell the kids stories about WWII and other news events from the forties. They seemed actually interested, especially the stories where he fought the Nazis. And the gorier the better. 

It was the second day when he really felt his ego deflate. He was now sitting in front of a computer trying to figure out how the heck he was going to surf the net without crashing the computer. Again. "Now why is this thing flashing?" He groaned.

"That's just an ad," Todd told him. "Ignore it."

"But it says I should push this button."

"They all say that," Fred walked over munching on a bag of chips. "Just ignore it." 

"Okay so I push this here…" Steve tried to move the mouse and point.

"Not that one! That one!" Todd said.

"Move it over there!" Lance told him as he joined the spectacle. "Where is says print." 

"Where does it say print?" Steve looked at the screen. 

"Up there!" Todd pointed "Left hand corner yo! No left hand!"

"This?" Steve clicked.

"Not that one! That's the shut off button!" Lance told him as the computer shut down. 

"Boy you really stink at this don't you?" Fred asked. 

"AGGGHHH!" Steve pounded on the computer. "I hate computers! I hate computers! I hate computers!!!" 

"Suddenly I feel a whole lot smarter!" Fred smiled. 

"Why can't I just pick up a book and read about history instead of doing this stupid thing?" Steve groaned.

"Because you need to familiarize yourself with today's technology," Pietro zipped up to him. "You gotta know your way around a computer. That's part of today's lesson. A lesson which even Blob here finished before you." 

"I can't believe I'm in school again," Steve groaned.

"Man you must be the oldest senior ever," Fred said. "And I thought I was held back a long time!" 

"How old are you?" Steve asked Fred.

"Well I'm seventeen but I only completed up to fifth grade due to um…some mishaps," Fred twiddled his thumbs. "When I was first recruited by Mystique she just stuck me in the senior class because of my age and she said something about most seniors having the maturity of middle school kids anyway." 

"Okay now Mystique was your former leader right?" Steve asked.

"Emphasis on former," Lance spat. "That blue witch treated us like crap!" 

"Don't swear like that!" Steve admonished him. 

"Well she did!" Lance said. "Besides there are a lot worse words I could have used!" 

"Well you shouldn't swear, especially around the girls!" Steve told him.

"Please," Lance waved. "They know worse words than we do!" 

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU STUPID #$%&@@**^&^ BIRD!" Althea shouted.

"See?" Lance pointed.

Polly flew in squawking. Althea and Wanda were chasing him. "You are gonna die bird!" Althea shouted.

"What did it do this time?" Todd asked as Polly flew around.

"I was merely expressing my opinion on what I thought of her love note!" Polly cackled. "Freedom of Speech! Freedom of Speech!"

"Yeah and now I'm gonna express that right to bare arms against a certain wise guy parrot!" Althea shouted. Polly shrieked and flew out the window. "That's right! You can run but you can't hide you $(#*#*###&###((&## BIRD!" 

Steve winced. "You know in my day girls didn't talk like that."

"In your day women weren't allowed to work outside the home and certain people weren't allowed to vote in some places because of the color of their skin," Althea pointed out. "I won't criticize your time if you don't criticize mine!" 

"Just cut down on the swearing Honeybunch?" Todd asked. 

"Well what do you expect? My dad is a sailor!" Althea snapped.

"Good point," Steve groaned. "By the way, where is your father? I thought it was his turn to teach class today?" 

"Oh he snuck out the back when he thought we weren't looking," Wanda waved. "I don't know why he bothered. We don't care if he leaves us unsupervised!"

"That's not exactly comforting," Steve gulped. 

"Don't worry," Pietro waved. "I promise we won't make any more holes in the walls." 

"Yeah it's a free period! Cool!" Lance turned on a nearby tape player. 

Steve winced at the music that came out. "What is that? It sounds like an aircraft carrier or something?"

"It's rock and roll dude!" Fred danced. "Hey let's get our groove thing on!"

"Let's not and say we did!" Steve shut the tape off. "How about a movie or something?" 

"Great idea!" Pietro zipped out. "I'll get the popcorn!" 

"MOVIE TIME!" Fred called out. "STAR WARS! I WANNA SEE STAR WARS!" 

"I thought Star Wars was some kind of weapons program?" Steve asked.

"It is," Pietro said zipping back. "Reagan named it after the movie or something."

"Who?" 

"Ronald Reagan. He was president in the 80's," Althea said. 

"That sounds like the name of an actor I knew," Steve scratched his head.

"It probably was," Althea showed him a picture from a nearby history book. 

"My god! That is him! Let me get this straight, Ronald Reagan…the actor…became president of the United States of America?" Steve's jaw dropped. 

"For two terms," Althea told him.

"Well no wonder the world is so screwed up," Steve groaned. 

"Actually he wasn't that bad," Althea shrugged. 

"Yeah, he picked good people to do the work so he could take naps and stuff," Todd nodded. 

"Come on! Let's go to the movies!" Pietro cried out. Everyone went into the classroom. Pietro turned on the VCR and soon the movie started. 

"We should really be watching something educational," Steve said as the movie started. 

"This is educational," Pietro said. "It is a defining moment in cinematic history!" 

"I still say that was ET," Fred told him.

"And I say that your brain has permanently turned to mush," Pietro dumped his popcorn on Fred.

"HEY!" Fred angrily brushed the popcorn off. "Come back here Pietro!" 

"Oh yeah like you're gonna catch me!" Pietro laughed as he zipped around.

"Knock it off Pietro!" Wanda snapped. "Or maybe I'll zap you into the wall again!"

"Maybe you all should shut up!" Lance threw some popcorn at her.

"Maybe you should make me!" She shouted as she started throwing popcorn back. Soon all the Misfits were throwing popcorn at each other.

"Maybe I was better off frozen," Steve groaned as the popcorn rained down on him. 

**Silly yes, but the next chapter will have more fun and action, more Cobras and another villain shows up! Oh my! **


	8. Time for Zartan to Get His Butt Kicked

**Time For Zartan to Get His Butt Kicked**

_This is too easy, even for me, _Zartan grinned beneath his mask. It was so easy to knock out one of the Joes from behind and impersonate him. He strode through the base towards where the Misfits were living. _All I have to do is sneak in the Misfit's room and find those three brat's secret lab. The formula has to be in there. They'll never suspect a thing. By the time they find that Joe I'll be long gone! _

"Hey Beach Head! Watch out!"

_Beach Head? Oh wait that's the name of the Joe I'm impersonating, _Zartan thought and turned around. 

Just in time to get hit right in the forehead with a very hard red, white and blue shield. 

"How many times do I have to tell you kids not to play Frisbee with my shield?" Steve shouted. It was the last thing Zartan heard before he blacked out.

"Sorry," Todd called out. He looked down at Beach Head. "Oops."

"Way to go Toad," Pietro remarked. "You just killed Beach Head!"

"He's not dead," Todd waved.

"No but he would have been if you had hit him any harder!" Steve snapped as he walked up and took back his shield. 

"He's out cold!" Pietro looked at him. "Hey anybody wanna go watch TV?"

"I'm in!" Todd said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't we take him to the infirmary or something?" Steve pointed to the unconscious body. 

"Don't worry," Pietro waved. "This kind of stuff happens to him all the time!"

"We'll take care of him!" Daria appeared with her sisters wearing their pink lab coats. "Girls! Let's go experiment on our newest patient!" 

"YAYYYYY!" The Triplets cheered as they carried him off to their lab. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to help him?" Steve asked.

"Would **you **want to go to their lab and stop them?" Pietro asked.

"You have a point," Steve shuddered. He followed them inside where the rest of the Misfits were watching television. "Shouldn't all of you be training or something?"

"Yeah, right," Lance laughed. "We're enjoying one of the few times we have a break."

"Where are the other adults?" Steve asked.

"Well Spirit and The Blind Master are doing some kind of training in the dojo," Lance said.

"Translation: They are hiding out and having a few drinks," Wanda snickered. "Although after this morning's potato incident I can't say I blame them."

"Potato incident?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"My father in his never ending quest to get a date with Cover Girl decided to cook a special breakfast," Althea explained. "Unfortunately he made the mistake of ruining Roadblock's cooking while he did so. This led to a huge food fight war by which some very hot tater tots hit Cover Girl in the cheek. Now Low Light, who secretly likes Cover Girl but doesn't really want to admit it went bonkers on the both of them. Cover Girl then got ticked off at the lot of them and she started wailing on them. Needless to say, they are all in the infirmary for a few hours while Hawk chews them out." 

"O—kay," Steve sat down. "I think I will sit down and watch some television with you."

"You know it is kind of comforting to see some insanity around here that we didn't start," Lance chuckled.

"What is this we're watching?" Steve blinked.

"It's the latest Aerosmith video," Lance said. "These guys rock!"

"Oh kid those puns were lame even in my day," Steve groaned. "I don't understand how they allow these kinds of pictures on a national wide broadcast! In my day if some one said 'hell' in the movies it was considered foul language!"

"Obviously a forerunner of the Osbornes," Althea snickered. 

"I mean look at this! He's not even singing! He's screaming and gyrating like he's on fire! I mean I can't understand what people see in…" Steve stopped when he saw the image of several models in very skimpy bikinis dancing around. 

"On the other hand…" Steve blinked as he watched the TV. "This century does have its up sides as well. I mean there is something to be said for freedom of expression. Is that a banana she's holding?" 

"Figures," Wanda groaned. Then she heard a loud noise. "Hey what's going on upstairs?"

"Beach Head got knocked out," Todd said casually. "Trinity took him upstairs to patch him up."

"Well that explains the screaming," Althea said. "Is it just me or does Beach Head sound a little off key?" 

"He'll sound better when they turn on the electric shocks," Pietro waved. "Yup, there he goes!" 

"Maybe we really should help him?" Althea asked, wincing when she heard several banging sounds. Then a loud crash. "On the other hand he has been a bit of a jerk to us lately!" 

"We really should go up there," Lance sighed. "Hey Cap…Cap?" He waved his hand in front of Steve who was now mesmerized by a Victoria's Secret commercial. "Cap!"

"Huh?" Steve blinked. "Oh…sorry kid my mind was a million miles away. What did you say?" 

"Come on," Althea turned off the TV. "It's gonna take all of us to calm them down!" They went upstairs and heard the breaking of glass. They ran in and saw the Triplets casually looking out the window, which was broken. "What did you do now?"

"We just set Zartan on fire," Quinn said calmly. 

"WHAT?" Althea shouted.

They all ran downstairs and out the door. They watched Zartan running like a maniac into two Joes. The real Beach Head and Duke were knocked down in his flight. Soon Zartan disappeared into the woods.

"What's going on?" Althea asked as she and Todd ran up to the Joes. 

"Zartan knocked out Beach Head here," Duke told her. "We were going to warn you kids…but I think next time we should warn Zartan."

"Serves him right!" Beach Head snapped. 

"What was he doing here?" Todd asked.

"Probably sneaking around looking for information," Beach Head groaned. "Could have something to do with finding out the secret formula for the Mass Device!" 

"Something tells me it's gonna be a long time before he tries snooping around here again!" Duke chuckled. 

"Guys we have a problem here!" Lance came up to them. "Pietro and Captain America are fighting over the remote!" 

"Do you people have to warp **everybody** you come in contact with?" Beach Head groaned. 

************************************************************************

Later on back at Cobra Headquarters….

"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Cobra Commander screamed. "LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!" He threw down a piece of paper.

Destro did take a look at it. "It's the international list of the top ten most wanted terrorist organizations. So?"

"Read it," Cobra Commander said. "Where's Cobra on the list?"

"I don't see it."

"Bingo!" Cobra Commander snapped. "We're not on it! I can't believe this!"

"Well you have to admit my dear Cobra Commander," Destro said. "There have been a few other groups that have been…how shall we say, more newsworthy lately?" 

"Oh suuuurreee!" Cobra Commander drawled. "Blow up a few monuments and murder millions of innocent people. Any idiot can do that!"

"Yeah you've done it," Torch said.

"Precisely!" Cobra Commander snapped. Then he realized what he said and glared at Torch. "It takes a true criminal master mind to steal the monuments, hold them for ransom, and then blow them up! Or use them for their personal entertainment! Terrorists today have no imagination! Once we have the Mass Device working we can steal all the buildings we want! We can take Interpol! Scotland Yard! Use their files and intelligence against them! Steal Fort Knox for the gold! Use the Taj Mahal as my own personal beach house! The possibilities are endless!" 

"Hey yeah!" Buzzer said. "You could steal the White House and turn it into a hotel! Charge people to stay in the rooms!"

"Somebody already beat him to it!" Torch snickered.

"Who are you trying to be this week?" Cobra Commander snapped. "The Cobra answer to Larry Seinfeild?" 

"Sir good news!" An aide ran up. "You are actually on a list…Cobra's number eleven on the list of most feared and despised terrorist organizations!" He showed him the paper.

"Number eleven?" Cobra Commander glared at him. "Number **_eleven?_** And just how is **that** supposed to make me feel better huh? HOW?"

"Well…at least you're not number 12," The aide gulped. "I think I'll run away now." Which he did until Cobra Commander shot him. "OW! MY BUTT! THAT HURTS!" 

"I don't believe this!" Cobra Commander paced back and forth. "Once we were the most feared agency the world had ever known! Now lunatics in turbans are replacing us! It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

"Look who's talking about fashion sense," Zartan muttered. He was covered in bandages from head to toe. 

"Well maybe if I had some competent help I wouldn't have this problem!" Cobra Commander hissed. 

"It's not my fault!" Zartan snapped. "Those brats are maniacs! There's no way we can get the formula from the Joe base!"

"But there is a way we can get it from SHIELD!" A raspy German voice spoke from the shadows. A huge figure, standing about seven feet tall emerged. He wore a dark green armored outfit and his head was completely red, looking more like a skull than a face. "I have now just obtained the plans and the recent whereabouts of SHEILD'S floating base! Soon, very soon the formula will be ours!" 

"This is good news…Red Skull," Cobra Commander nodded. 

"Just give me a squad of your best men and I will personally obtain the formula!" The Red Skull told him.

"Fine, these soldiers here are my best," He pointed to a few troupers standing around.

"We are?" A pudgy trooper asked before another one elbowed him in the side. 

"Yes you are!" Cobra Commander snapped. "Go forth Red Skull, my new ally. Together we will conquer the world!"

The Red Skull bowed and walked away."Fool," The Red Skull sneered. "Little do they know that I, the Red Skull will keep this formula for myself! With the formula I will soon be able to control Cobra and then…the World! And this time Captain America will not be able to stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" He laughed evilly. 

"Hey!" Cobra Commander snapped. "We can still hear you ya know?"

"Huh?" The Red Skull turned around and found that he had not left the chamber. He had only gone a few feet away from Cobra Commander and the others. "Did I say control Cobra? I mean…I will serve Cobra! Heil…I mean Hail Cobra!" He scuttled away as fast as he could. 

"So that's the infamous Red Skull?" Buzzer asked. "The bloke who nearly helped Hitler rule the world back in WWII? Captain America's mortal enemy? The man who struck terror into the hearts of men and all that crap?"

"I'm afraid it is," Cobra Commander sighed.

"He seems to have lost a little bit of his edge hasn't he?" Buzzer asked. 

Cobra Commander waved. "Destro, take a note. No more trying to recruit people using the personal ads! I'm going to lie down! I'm developing another migraine!" 


	9. Time For an Epic Battle With the Red Sku...

**It's almost done people! Coming up the exciting conclusion! Thank you all who gave me some ideas! Even if I didn't get to use all of 'em! **

Pietro: Yeah well that's because you can't think of anything decent!

**In case you haven't noticed folks, my muses have seemed to go on strike!**

(Lance, Pietro, Todd and Fred are sitting around playing cards.) 

Lance: It's not our fault there haven't been any new shows with us for a while! 

****

Fred: Yeah we're getting tired of the same old stuff. We're in a rut! Got any fives?

Pietro: We're not playing Go Fish doofus! We're playing poker!

Todd: I thought we were playing hearts yo?

Lance: Hearts? I thought we were playing gin!

Pietro: I'd have been better off playing solitaire! 

**Can we get on with this fic now? **

Pietro: Go right ahead, we're not stopping you. 

**Time For an Epic Battle With the Red Skull**

Somewhere above the clouds SHIELD Headquarters floated along. "Okay," Fury sighed as he looked over some papers. "Now that the Triplets are here to recalibrate the Mass Device hopefully things will go a little better. Maybe this time things will go smoothly."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion. "I have really got to learn to stop saying that!" Fury groaned as he ran out with his men to meet the enemy. 

"HAHAHAHA!" The Red Skull laughed as he and his troops faced SHEILD. "Greetings Herr Fury. It is good to meet you."

"I've heard of you!" Fury shouted. "You're the Red Skull! How did you find us?"

"Here's a little tip Fury," The Red Skull said. "You should warn your men about who they talk to on those party chat rooms! Gas them!" At his order the soldiers shot out some gas from their backpacks, knocking out Fury and his men. 

"Ha! That was easy!" The Red Skull crowed as he and his men traveled through the corridors. "Nothing can stop us now!" He opened the door to the room with the Mass Device inside. 

And found himself face to face with Captain America. 

"YOU!" Steve shouted.

"What are you doing here?" The Red Skull shouted. 

"Me? You're supposed to be dead!" Steve shouted getting ready for a fight. 

"Well so are you!" The Red Skull snapped. "So we meet again Captain America! For the last time! How I have dreamed of this moment!" 

"Dream of this you Nazi Nitwit!" Captain America attacked. 

"Let us fight our epic battle!" The Red Skull shouted. "The rest of you secure the Mass Device!"

"Not if I can help it!" Steve shouted. Soon they were both trading blows for blows. 

"Ha! This is gonna be easy!" A Cobra Soldier said. "Like taking candy from a baby!"

"Interesting choice of words," Wanda growled.

"What the heck are they doing here?" The Cobra Soldier shouted as he saw the Triplets, Wanda and Pietro power up. 

"Wavedancer asked us to come along and keep an eye on the Triplets here," Pietro explained with a smirk. "To make sure they wouldn't cause any trouble. But you know, maybe a little trouble won't be so bad!"

"GAS THEM!" The Cobra soldier screamed. They shot out some gas.

"Now you should at least say 'excuse me'," Pietro quipped as he ran in a whirlwind so fast the gas blew back to the soldiers. Pietro even whipped several of the gas masks off them so they got gassed themselves.

"Oooh," One moaned. "I feel dizzy…I'm gonna take a nap now!" He fell to the ground snoring with half of his teammates. Wanda and the Triplets were beating the other half up. 

"No matter," The Red Skull growled. "I can defeat all of you on my own! Starting with you!" He lunged at Steve.

"I took you out decades ago! I can do it again!" Steve shouted. 

With a roar both combatants began to fight. 

************************************************************************

**(Three of the Cobra Soldiers are lounging around drinking coffee.)**

Cobra Soldier 2: So I said to her, 'Look, I don't appreciate being part of a group even if I am first! You can't keep playing around on me! I have been true to you and what do you do? You go running around with every thing in pants behind my back!'

Cobra Soldier 3: Man that is cold.

Cobra Soldier 2: Tell me about it. What is it with women and commitment problems? I mean…

**(At this point the author realizes these guys are goofing off.) **

**What are you doing? You guys are supposed to be in the fic!**

Cobra Soldier 1: We're taking a break! 

**You can't take a break in the middle of a story!**

Cobra Soldier 1: Wanna bet? We're union sister! Now where were you?

**(Todd and Xi walk in with some coffee and doughnuts.) **

Todd: Okay which one of you guys had the French Vanilla Roast? 

Cobra Soldier 2: Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!

**What are you two doing serving coffee and doughnuts to them?**

Todd: Because they paid us to. Duh.

Xi: Yes and I could use the work. I haven't appeared in this story once! Oh by the way some female named Janice gave me a note for someone named Ralph.

Cobra Soldier 2: Ralph? What's going on here? **(Glares at Cobra Soldier 3)** What are you doing taking notes from **my** girlfriend? 

Cobra Soldier 3: I dunno man, maybe she wants to ask me about ideas for your surprise birthday party or something. 

Cobra Soldier 2: My birthday was last week!

Cobra Soldier 3: Uh, we're getting a head start on next year?

Cobra Soldier 2: You lousy...give me that note! **(Lunges at Cobra Soldier 3 and soon the two of them are fighting.) **

Todd: Hey I got five that says that guy will beat that guy!

Cobra Soldier 1: You're on!

**(At this point Captain America and the Red Skull walk in and see the fight.) **

Red Skull: Hell-oooo! We're trying to have an epic battle of good vs. evil here! The least you people could do is pay attention! I mean we are the guest stars and all!

Cobra Soldier 1: Yeah but I got money riding on this so it's gonna have to wait! BITE HIM! BITE HIM!

Pietro: **(Shouting from off stage.)** Hey guys! Battle of the Supermodel Bikini Babes is on! Whoo Hoo! 

Captain America: The what now? Um, excuse me there's something I have to see.

**Hey! Come back here! This is no time for you to drool over some supermodels in bikinis! **

Captain America: Look, I haven't had any action for over fifty years! Deal with it! **(He runs off.) **

Red Skull: WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE HAVE A BATTLE TO FINISH YOU KNOW? COME BACK HERE!

Todd:  I don't know why you're in such a hurry yo, I mean you do lose and all.

Red Skull: I do?

Todd: Duh! **(Shows him some notes.) **I 'borrowed' these from the author.

Red Skull: **(Reads the notes.) **Aw man. This is a real bummer. You have a point. Hey Captain! Wait up! I might as well see some frauliens before I get my butt kicked. 

**What is going on here? Come back here and fight! **

Red Skull: Ahhh! Ya mother rides a vacuum cleaner! **(Runs off to watch the TV as well.) **

**How did I lose control of this fic? I'll try to finish this soon, once I have my muses under control. SOMEBODY PLEASE BRING ME MY MALLET!!! (Runs off to bring this insanity under control.) **


	10. Time to End This Fic!

**Well after a few 'talks' and some tranquilizer darts, we're finally back on schedule! Now, the final chapter of this story!**

**Time To Finish this Fic!**

While the Cobra soldiers were getting the stuffing kicked out of them, Steve was not exactly having an easy time. He kept punching the seven-foot tall giant of a man, but his punches did nothing. The Red Skull laughed and grabbed him, throwing him across the room in triumph.

"Give it up Captain America!" He laughed. "You cannot defeat me!"

"I can try!" Steve bellowed as he made a flying kick that knocked the Red Skull down. However the Red Skull immediately got up again.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted. "That tickles! Men! Surround him! Men! Men?" He looked around and saw they were all unconscious. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself!" 

"We got the bad guys!" Daria said cheerfully.

"Yeah but we still have to get rid of the Master of Ugly over there," Pietro said. 

"I can't believe it!" Steve grumbled. "No matter how hard I hit it doesn't seem to phase him!" 

"Fools!" The Red Skull snarled. "There is nothing you can do to stop me! Nothing! Noth—hey! What are you doing?" He shouted as Pietro zipped around him, creating a whirlwind. Soon the Red Skull was trapped in the air. "Hey! You can't do that! Put me down! Put me down!"

"You heard the man Quicksilver," Steve grinned, readying his shield. As soon as Pietro stopped his twister, Steve sent his shield flying straight at him, knocking him into the wall. "Bulls eye!" 

"And now…" Wanda zapped a hex bolt at him. "To make sure he stays in place! What the heck…?" Immediately the Red Skull started to give off some sparks, then he collapsed. 

"Something's fishy here," Wanda tapped on the Red Skull's head. "Hey! This is hollow!"

"I could have told you that," Steve grinned. 

"No, she's right! Hey this is some kind of armor!" Pietro said. "This isn't the real him at all! It's some kind of sophisticated body armor." 

"Well let's open it!" Steve used his shield to hack at it. To their surprise they saw what was really inside. "I don't believe it…Red Skull?"

Glaring at them was a wrinkled old man with a red wrinkled head. He wasn't any bigger that four feet. "Curse you Captain America!" He feebly raised his fists. "My body armor was perfect! It allowed me to have the strength to defeat you! And I would have to if it weren't for those meddling kids!" 

"I've heard that line before, I know I have," Quinn scratched her head.

Just then Nick Fury and several SHIELD agents burst in. "We came to help you," Fury looked at the situation. "But it looks like things are back in hand. Who is this?"

"The Mini Red Skull," Pietro quipped.

"Don't call me that you white haired rabbit boy!" The Red Skull snarled. 

"But…what happened to you?" Steve blinked. "You…shrank! And you're all…wrinkled?" 

"What did you expect? I'm over 90 years old for crying out loud!" The wizened old man shrieked. "Not everybody was as lucky as you were to get frozen for over half a century you know?" He took out a cane. "You always were an ignorant whippersnapper!" He tried to whack Steve with it but ended up falling out of the suit. "I've fallen…and I can't get up!" 

"Okay Gramps, time to go," Nick snapped his fingers. "I've got a nice cell waiting for you in the geriatric unit." 

"Oh this is just sad," Pietro shook his head as he watched the SHIELD agents drag away the old man who was feebly trying to fight them off with his cane. 

"You have not seen the last of me Captain America!" The Red Skull wheezed as he was dragged away. "One day the Red Skull will regain his former glory! The Red Skull will once again strike terror into the hearts of men and rule the world! MUHAHAH!" 

"Come on," One SHIELD agent said. "We'll get you into a nice cozy cell just in time for lunch." 

"Do you have mashed peas?" The Red Skull whined. 

"Great job, all of you," Fury congratulated. 

"We do make a good team," Wanda said. 

"Hey maybe the three of us will team up again one day?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah, right," Steve rolled his eyes. "That'll happen!" 

"Well it's been a very educational experience to say the least," Fury sighed. "But I think this has proven that it's time for the Captain to go solo. What do you say Cap? You ready for some dangerous missions?" 

"If I can survive the Misfits, I can deal with anything!" Steve groaned. 

************************************************************************

**(Cut to Tahiti where the SHEILD agent is relaxing on the beach attended by a few girls in bikinis.) **

SHEILD Agent: So that is the true story of how Captain America was revived and how he prepared to start saving the world. The Triplets were put on probation and given extra chores for their antics except for the part about annoying the X-Men because well, Shipwreck was still ticked off at Xavier so…

**(At this moment Pietro and the Triplets materialize.)**

Pietro: Okay buddy, time to go!

SHEILD Agent: No! No! I don't wanna go back! Come on! Give me a break! This is the first vacation I've had in years! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna…

**(The Triplets grab him and transport him back to SHEILD) **

Pietro: Well now that's that! Hello ladies! 

**(Captain America appears.) **

Steve: Nice try kid! **(Pietro grins and disappears) **If anybody's earned this, it's me! **(Sits down and relaxes with the ladies.) **Hey, it's good to be the Defender of Freedom! 


End file.
